DJ's the man
by Venetian King
Summary: DJ drabbles/songfic i wrote r and r and no flames please
1. Baby doll LINDSEY

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Total Drama Island/Action but sadly nope.

Pairings: Basically DJ and most of the girls at TDI/A

This is also a songfic so hope you guys like it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I need that, spend that, drop it like a Cadillac_

_I need that, spend that, drop it like a Cadillac_

_I need that, spend that, drop it like a Cadillac_

_I need that, spend that, drop it_

DJ slid his fingers around her small frame, sliding them up her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lindsey wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her, and slowly made his way down her jaw line.

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to slid it off of him and throwing it down on the floor. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" DJ asked pulling away looking down at her sparkling blue eyes with his hand in her long blond hair. "Of course I'm okay with it." she kissed him again.

_I know why you're here, you know what I'm here for_

_You're breaking the bridges to save an earful_

_Wanna lay me down slow, let's make this clear though_

_I'm worth it, invest it, I'll let you nurse it, caress it, oh_

_Uh confess it, you know you wanna see me undressing_

_No pressure, uh, you good right now, but you could do better_

_Cause I need it all, now is that so hard_

_I'm your baby doll, and I get what I want_

_Cause I need it all, the furs and the stones_

_I'm your baby doll, and that's what I want_

_Need that spend a stack, drop it like a Cadillac_

_The things that bling, the ring on my finger, yeah_

Lindsey slowly slid his pants off and started workin on his boxers. As she did that she felt the outline of his erection. He was bigger than she expected. His fingers gently rubbed her erect nipples making her moan in pleasure.

He started nibbling down on her neck which made her moan out loud again. DJ made his way down her chest down to her breasts, cupping one in his hand and licking the other. She arched her back up pressing her chest against his face.

_And what I need ain't gotta be material_

_That car, that house ain't what makes me pull near to you_

_But if you buy that car I don't wanna take a ride_

_Boy I want you, keep me running all night, put me in overdrive_

_Uh, confess it you know you wanna see me undressing_

_No pressure, uh, you got it right now but you could do better_

_Cause I need it all, now is that so hard_

_I'm your baby doll, and I get what I want_

_Cause I need it all, the furs and the stones_

_I'm your baby doll, and that's what I want_

_Need that, spend a stack, drop it like a Cadillac_

_Things that bling, that ring on my finger, yeah_

_Need that, spend a stack, drop it like a Cadillac_

_Things that bling, that ring on my finger, yeah_

Lindsey clutched the sheets as she felt DJ's third finger enter her. He slowly pulled them out and thrust back into her and continued to pump her. He slid his fingers out and readied himself at her entrance he took one look in her eyes for approval.

She nodded her head and he slowly entered her. He waited for her to adjust to his size. He pulled out and thrust back into her. He picked up the pace as she bucked her hips. "Lindsey…….I'm so……close." he managed to speak. "DJ!!!! Let…it…GO!" she panted and to that he released his hot stick load in to her.

He collapsed down to her side panting.

_Are you man enough to give me what I want_

_So shine it up, and jump off, jump off_

_I'm so good it hurts but I'm gonna make it worth_

_I'm worth every penny, baby don't you forget it_

_Cause I need it all, now is that so hard_

_I'm your baby doll, and I get what I want_

_Cause I need it all, the furs and the stones_

_I'm your baby doll, and that's what I want_

DJ wrapped his arms around Lindsey and kissed the top of her head. She scooted up to him so her head laid on his broad chest and the both fell fast asleep.

_Cause I need it all, now is that so hard_

_I'm your baby doll, and I get what I want_

_Cause I need it all, the furs and the stones_

_I'm your baby doll, and that's what I want_

_Need that, spend a stack, drop it like a Cadillac_

_Things that bling, that ring on my finger, yeah_

_Need that, spend a stack, drop it like a Cadillac_

_Things that bling, that ring on my finger, yeah_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Song: Baby doll by Girlicious

Hope you guys like that next will be Gwen


	2. I hate this part GWEN

This is DJ and Gwen hope you guys enjoy!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why Trent!! I thought what we had was special!!" Gwen asked tearing up on the phone. "Because…. I don't know…..I think she really understands me more than you do." Trent sighed on the other side of the line.

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th__ avenue_

_And right now radio's all that we can hear_

_Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue_

_It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

"But………but I thought we loved each other?" She sniffled as tears ran down he cheeks. "Well….I'm sorry…..we can still be friends." he suggested. "You mean we can still be friends……oh yes Trent I would love to be friends with you after you fuckin broke heart. Fuck you Trent!!!!" she threw her phone down and screamed into her pillow.

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here _

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

It's been nearly two months after her and Trent broke up and Gwen started to feel better. That is until she walked into the hallway and saw Trent with his new girl Sarah kissing at his locker.

She teared up and ran to the bathroom.

_Everyday, seven takes the same old scene_

_Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine_

_Gotta talk to you now `fore we go to sleep_

_But will sleep when I tell you what's hurting me_

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

Gwen was walking home but before she made her way to the drive way she saw DJ sitting on her door step. It was a good thing her parents weren't home.

"DJ what are you doing here?" she asked walking up to him. "I heard you and Trent broke up and I wanted to see how you were doing." he asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine thanks for asking." she couldn't help but smile at the big teddy bear.

_I know you'll ask me to hold on_

_And carry on like nothing's wrong_

_But there's no more time for lies_

_Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger _

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

It has been three months since her and Trent broke up and Gwen started hanging around DJ more often. He treated her like she was special to her and Gwen started having butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at him.

_That I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I hate this part_

Gwen finally built enough courage and place her lips upon his. DJ was quite surprised at how quickly it happen but then started kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she laced his fingers through his hair.

_I gotta do it _

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it, oh_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

"I love you DJ." she whispered. "I love you too." he captured her lips once more.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys liked it next will be Heather

Song: I hate this part by The Pussycat Dolls


	3. When i grow up Heather

Ok now is some DJ and Heather action

Hope you guys like it.

Song: When I grow up by Pussycat Dolls

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say_

_Cause every time you turn around, they're screamin your name_

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say_

_Cause every time you turn around, they're screamin your name_

Heather strutted down the runway in the fashion studio with photographer flashing there cameras and what not.

She kept a blank face, because after all she is a professional. Her hair flowed down her shoulders as she posed for the cameras

_Now I've got a confession ha, ha, ha, ha_

_When I was young I wanted attention ha, ha, ha, ha_

_And I promised my self that I'll do anything ha, ha, ha, ha_

_Anything at all for them to notice me ha, ha, ha, ha_

_But I ain't complainin_

_We all want to be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is _

Heather caught a quick glimpse of the crowd and saw a familiar face. It was non other than DJ. She was shocked that he came. She thought he would be helping the animals or make the world a better place. Not at a runway show.

_Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up I wanna see the world _

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up be on T.V_

_People know me _

_Be on magazines _

_When I grow up fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it_

Heather walked back stage and quickly got out of her stunning ebony dress and into a majestic blue one with sparkles. She walked back on the runway and did the same routine.

_Use to tell me I was silly ha, ha, ha, ha_

'_til I popped up on the T.V la, la, la, la_

_I've always wanted to be a super star ha, ha, ha, ha_

_Who knew that singin songs would get me this far la, la, la, la_

_But I ain't complainin_

_We all want to be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

She rounded the corner and saw DJ's face this time though he was a little closer to the stage. He smiled at her and she smiled back surprisingly. She never really smiled at anyone but DJ wasn't like anyone else. He has that special thing that makes her happy.

_Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up be on T.V_

_People know me _

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it,_

_Cause you just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it_

The runway show was over and she was the only one left in the dressing room. She had on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black t shirt with a tiny jacket over it.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she yelled. Then entered DJ. "DJ what are you doing here….." she was cut off with his lips on hers. She jumped up and quickly wrapped her legs around DJ waist with her back pressed up against the cold wall and DJ's warm body heating up the front.

_I see you staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yeah this is true_

_Cause what I do no one can do it better _

_You can talk about me cause I'm a hot something _

_I'm sittin there watching you watching me and I know you want it_

'I never seen this side of DJ before he so demanding and controlling….. And I like it.' she thought as he moved his lips down her neck. One hand was on the back of his head and the other on his back. Her head was tilted up as she moaned.

"DJ." she called out. He stop to look at her. "Yes love." he cooed. "You're such an animal." she smiled and they went back to there little make out scene.

_When I grow up I wanna be famous _

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars _

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up be on T.V_

_People know me _

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up fresh and clean _

_Number on chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it _

_Cause you just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it_

_Cause you just might get it_

_GET IT_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hope you liked it next up is Bridgette_


	4. Stickwitu Bridgette

**Disclaimer**: Okay still don't own Total Drama Island/Action.

Heeeeerrrrreeeee's Bridgette

**Song**: Stickwitu by Pussycat Dolls

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I don't won't to go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everyone is breaking up_

_And throwing there love away_

_But I know I got the good thing right here_

Bridgette walked through central park in New York City at night. Everything was calm and peaceful. Until she saw a figure sitting on the bench with his hands together staring at the ground. The light overhead lit some of the figure's body.

_That's why I say, hey_

_Nobody's gonna love me better_

_I'mma stickwitu forever_

_Nobody's gonna take me higher_

_I'mma stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I'mma stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I'mma stickwitu_

She walked up to the figure. She had her hair flowing gracefully down her shoulders. She had on a red silky dress that reached down a little bit passed her knees and stunning scarlet high heels to match. She made her way to the figure which stood up and walked to her. He passed the light a she caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. He wore a whit buttoned up shirt. Black dress pants and shoes with a black sports coat.

_I don't want to go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what it on my mind_

_See the way we ride in our private lives_

_Ain't no one getting in between_

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me_

_And I say_

_Nobody's gonna love me better_

_I'mma stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher _

_I'mma stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I'mma stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I'mma stickwitu_

He walked under another light. This time she saw his face and immediately she smiled and ran up to him. Once they were inches away from each other. Bridgette embraced with a hug. He smiled looked at her.

_And now, ain't nothing else I could need_

_And now, I'm singing cause you're so, so into me_

_I got you_

_We'll be making love endlessly_

_I'm with you _

_Baby you're with me_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's all that counts_

_So don't be worried about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's, that's why I say hey_

He kissed her softly on her smooth lips. And kneeled down on one knee. "Bridgette I love you and ever since we first talked to each other I immediately knew that we had a lot in common. No girl I have ever gone out with came close to how perfect you are. I want you to know that you're the only one for me. So Bridgette." he took out a sparkling sapphire ring. "Will you marry me?" She looked down at him with tears in her eyes.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I'mma stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

I'mma stickwitu

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I'mma stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I'mma stickwitu_

"Oh DJ…… Yes! Of course I'll marry you." he stood back up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I'mma stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I'mma stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me _

_I'mma stickwitu, my baby_

"I love you Bridgette." "I love you too DJ."

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I'mma stickwitu_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally that's done with hope you guys liked it and please review.

Next up Leshawna


	5. Promiscuous Leshawna

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing

**Song:** Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hey how you doin' young lady_

_That feelin' that you givin' really drivin' me crazy_

_You don't have to play about the joke_

_I was at loss of the words first time that we spoke_

DJ sat at the bar stool in a local club sipping his beer, when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He turn to see non other than. "Leshawna is that you?" he asked in surprise.

"Sure is baby, how you been." she asked sitting up at the bar stool with him. "I've been good, how 'bout you?" he turned to face her. "Oh I've been good too. Hey don't you come to the dance floor with me?"

_If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

_You might be the type if I play my cards right_

_I'll find out by the end of the night_

_You expect me to just let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get it_

_All I can do is try gimme one chance_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

"Come on DJ, it'll be fun." she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor in the center of the club. "Alright Leshawna." he sighed while following her reluctantly. Once they were in the center of the of the crowd, Leshawna began dancing. 'Wow she had a lot of improvement from Total Drama Action.' he thought. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into dance with her.

_I be the first to admit it_

_I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

_You wanna get in my world get lost in it _

_Well I'm tired of runnin' lets walk for a minute_

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are_

_I'm all alone and it's you that I want_

_Promiscuous boy you already know _

_That I'm all yours, what you waitin' for_

_Promiscuous girl you're teasin' me_

_You know what I want and I got what you need_

_Promiscuous boy, lets get to the point_

'_Cause we on a roll, you ready_

Leshawna grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she began to chasse her hips around. Following her rhythmic beat he nuzzled into her neck and began dancing with her.

_Roses are red, some diamonds are blue_

_Chivalry is dead, but you're still kinda cute_

_Hey I can't keep my mind off of you_

_Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_

_Get you on my level do you think you can handle it_

_They call me Thomas, last name crown_

_Recognize game I'ma lay mine's down_

_I'ma big girl I can handle myself_

_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_

_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

_I want you on my team, so does everybody else_

After about a few minute of shaking her hips. Leshawna began doin' the booty pop near DJ's pelvis area. "Damn Leshawna you got some moves." he whispered in her ear. "You know it baby." she whispered back with a smile planted on her face as she continued poppin' her booty.

_Baby we can keep it on the low_

_Let your guard down, ain't nobody gotta know_

_If you with it girl, I know a place we can go_

_What kind of girl do you take me for_

_Promiscuous girl wherever you are_

_I'm all alone and it's you that I want_

_Promiscuous boy you already know _

_That I'm all yours, what you waiting for_

_Promiscuous girl you're teasin' me _

_You know what I want and I got what you need_

_Promiscuous boy lets get to the point _

'_Cause we're on a roll, you ready_

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Hey, don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Wait, I don't mean no harm_

_I can see you with my t-shirt on_

_I can see you with nothing' on_

_Feelin' on me before you bring that on_

_Bring that on, you know what I mean_

_Girl, I'ma freak you shouldn't say those things_

_I'm only tryin' to get inside of your brain_

_To see if you can work with me the way you say_

Not only had she did the booty pop, but now she was leaning he back against his front side with one arm on the back of his head and the other on his hand that's placed on her waist while she pumped her chest in the air.

_It's okay it's alright_

_I got something' that you gon' like_

_Hey, is that the truth, or you talkin' trash_

_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash _

_Promiscuous girl wherever you are_

_I'm all alone and it's you that I want_

_Promiscuous boy I'm calling your name_

_But you're divin' me crazy the way you're makin me wait_

Leshawna and DJ sat back at the bar. "I had fun DJ." she said panting.

"Me too Leshawna." he agreed and took a sip of his beer.

_Promiscuous girl, you're teasin' me _

_You know what I want and I got what you need_

_Promiscuous boy we're on in the same_

_So we don't gotta play games no more_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The only down side about writing songfics is that if you don't know the lyrics, you got to look them up and flip between the pages to copy them down……and that sucks.

But any ways sorry about the long wait. Next up Katie

P.S. I'm not misspelling the lyrics. That's how they put them.


	6. Poker face Katie

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing

**Song:** Poker Face by Lady Gaga

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katie and DJ sat on the couch in Katie's Living room bored out of their minds until Katie shot up with an idea. "Hey DJ I've got an idea…..let's play strip poker." she said with a smile on her face. "What?" he had a surprised look on his face. "Oh come on DJ please! I've always wanted to try it." she begged. "Fine we'll play strip poker." he answered. "YES! I'll get the cards." she flew to the game room.

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please_

_Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to star_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Katie came back with the cards and they both sat at the coffee table in the living room. Katie shuffled and passed out the cards. And the two began playing Strip Poker.

_Oh, oh, oh, _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot show him what I've got_

"Hah, that shirts gotta go DJ." she smiled as she laid down her cards. DJ slid his shirt off slowly while Katie stared in awe. 'Damn he's hot.' she thought.

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Po-Po-Po-Poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_Po-Po-Poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

"Hah, Katie say good bye to that tank top." he gave a little wave. "Oh I'll get you back, we've only just begun." she said sliding her tank top over her head. DJ stared her shapely. "Damn" he whispered.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot. Show him what I got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Po-Po-Po-Poker Face_

_Po- Po-Poker Face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_Po-Po-Po-Poker Face_

_Po-Po-Poker Face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

It was nearing the end of the game and Katie was left in he black bra and panties, and DJ was left in his whit boxers. She looked up from her cards with an evil smile creeping on her face. "Oh God, don't say it, I know." he sighed and stood up while Katie clapped and giggled at her victory. DJ took a deep breath and shed off the last layer of decency on his body.

_(Mum mum mum mah) _

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you _

_Kiss or hug you_

'_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue-gunning_

Katie was all over DJ once she saw how…..big he was. He picked her up carefully and headed off to her room.

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(She's got me like nobody) _

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(she's got me like nobody) _

_Can't read my, Can't read my _

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, Can't read my_

_No he can't read my Poker Face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Po-Po-Po-Poker Face_

_Po-Po-Poker Face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Po-Po-Po-Poker Face_

_Po-Po-Poker Face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

Katie laid there panting on DJ's chest from the _fiasco_ they had when something popped into her mind.

"I wonder what it's like to have sex with Sadie"

_Po-Po-Po-Poker Face_

_Po-Po-Poker Face_

_(Mum mum mum mah) _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uh oh looks like Katie was Poker Facing her sexuality. (If you guys know what the song means then you know what I'm talking about)

Next up…… Izzy……….I wonder how that will turn out? Wait and see.


End file.
